


dreams of koi

by miinkuri



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Vague Spoilers, it draws inspiration from the miracles may endings, kind of, koi! mm fishies, namely the true ending, or rather the lack of, sweet pool in 2021???? more likely than you think, what do you mean you cant imply reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinkuri/pseuds/miinkuri
Summary: Tetsuo has a nightmare. The pond in his yard takes his mind off it.
Relationships: Implied Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo, Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo
Kudos: 1





	dreams of koi

**Author's Note:**

> nyahaha ............. my first posted fic! mmm tetsuyouji 
> 
> basically, reincarnation and also a fucked au of miracles may ending where they dont make it out of the pool ig  
> tetsuo is a high school student but hasn't met any tangible form of youji ! tis just some fun gay tings
> 
> you should listen to the track "forever" in the sweet pool ost while you read! one of my favorite tracks in the game :3c

_ “Tetsuo . . .” _

  


He awakes in a cold sweat, mind clinging onto the last vestiges of a nightmare he can’t remember. Inky hair under his calloused hand, pale skin pressed warm against his, blood, blood - so much blood - the scent of chlorine, and -

  


his name whispered in low tenor, delicately painted with hues of longing.    
  
_ Is that what love sounds like?  _

  


Tetsuo has never understood it - love.  _ “You don’t mean it.”  _ His ex-girlfriend had told him when Tetsuo said those three words, his voice unwavering.  _ I love you.  _ It’s a wonder his relationships last longer than a week, with how loveless all of them became without fail. In the end, he never meant to hurt their feelings. With how he is, it just ends up like  _ that _ . A happy ending for someone as cold as him? Unthinkable. 

  


Moonlight filters through his thin curtains, illuminating his room with a dim glow. His long legs swing over the side of the bed, soft sheets crumpling beneath him.  _ It’s quiet.  _ At this time, his parents were probably dead asleep. Tetsuo’s movements are slow with sleep as he walks to the large door on the other side of his room. The shoji slides open quietly, leading out to the porch overlooking his backyard. 

  


The humid summer air hits him full force, but even the cicadas are quiet tonight, as if even  _ they  _ could sense the sober mood. The yard is small - cozy - a maple grows tall in one corner, shading the pool of colorful koi beneath it. The silver grass swaying with the light breeze makes a serene scene, and it’s exactly what Tetsuo needs to calm his mind. 

  


Barefoot still, he kneels in the soft grass lining the pond. The koi float loftily in their watery bed, dreaming of things likely only fish dream of. He hopes their dreams were better than his. The tension in his body bleeds away slowly, the nightmare once plaguing his mind now no more than a distant memory. 

  


_ A distant memory. _

  


Absently, he wonders if the koi remember their fetus dreams. In Yumeno Kyusaku’s  _ Dogra Mogra,  _ he had described the vivid scenes of a fetus’ dreams. The reason why babies are born crying, Kyusaku said, was because they dreamt of all their past lives while in the womb. Of course, the fetus’ mind isn’t fully capable of bearing all the horrors they have seen, and so most end up forgetting such dreams. For some reason, the story stuck with Tetsuo - even now - when he had long since finished it. 

  


_ A distant memory of lives past. _

  


His weary hand grazes the surface of the water. A shock runs through him, almost as if he was electrified. Blurry vignettes pour through his mind, fluid as the cool water on his fingertips. 

  


Again. 

  


Inky hair under his calloused hand, pale skin pressed warm against his, blood, blood - so much blood - the scent of chlorine, all so bittersweet. It’s clearer now, those long eyelashes framing distrustful eyes that hold the night sky. Lips against his, a body cradled in his arms, frail arms wrapped around his shoulders, and then -

  


the water holding them in a lover’s embrace. 

  


Tetsuo jolts, mind forced back into the present. 

  


_ “Youji.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @miinkuri if u wanna .... not follow me : ) i dont post anything ever


End file.
